


Sun and Stars

by WinterIsComing (CrystalNavy)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/WinterIsComing
Summary: My own spin on soulmate fic. Filled to the brim with my favorite pairings. Don't like, don't read.
Relationships: Aemon "The Dragonknight" Targaryen/Naerys Targaryen, Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Grey Worm/Missandei, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Ygritte, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Mychel Redfort/Mya Stone, Myrcella Baratheon/Bran Stark, Myrcella Baratheon/Robb Stark, Shireen Baratheon/Bran Stark, Shireen Baratheon/Tommen Baratheon, Theon Greyjoy/Jeyne Poole, Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Grey Skies, Bright Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had a dream, and the dream ended.

It had been a cloudy day when he was first taken. The men who took him were rough, and didn't care for his cries of protests.

He quickly learned what his fate would be when they strapped him to a table, and a learned man approached him with a surgical knife. He didn't know what it meant, not until they dangled his manly parts in front of him.

And after that, his new life began. They trained him to perform various tasks, from fighting to guard duty to doing household tasks. He had to be ready to do anything that was required of him, without complaining.

On his eleventh birthday, he was given a puppy and told to care about it. So he did.

On his twelfth birthday, he was told to kill the puppy. He did that too. 

He cried afterward, in private of course.

On his fourteenth birthday, he met his soulmate. She was a skinny girl, but still beautiful, with short black hair and black eyes that were full of life.

And he knew then and there why all of this happened to him. It was so he'd get to meet her. So that he could protect her from those that wished her harm.

Pretty soon, she had proven herself as capable, and their current master treated her as a precious jewel. And in their master's eyes, she might as well have been.

But in his eyes, she was more than that. She was the sun, and he was the earth.

It took two weeks for him to finally gather the courage to speak to her.

"Name?" he asked her in his rough voice "Your name?"

She stared at him with no fear in her eyes. She didn't fear him like she feared the masters, and he was glad it was so for some reason.

"Missandei." she finally said "This one is called Missandei of Naath. How about you?"

"This one has no permanent name." he admitted "This one gets a new name each day."

"Oh." she breathed as the realization came "You are..."

He nodded, unflinchingly.

"Someday, we'll get away." she whispered "That's a promise."

-x-

And a promise that was kept, at that.

They were freed by fire, and the fire gave them new lives.

No longer did they need to fear spending time with one another, or being close to one another, or loving one another.

There was only one thing he feared now. That she would reject him.

"I can't give you a child." he confessed his fears to her one day "I can't give you what you really deserve."

"Doesn't it feel good, though?" she asked him

"It does." he uttered "It feels perfect. Just like you."

"Then don't worry about that." she smiled at him "I am not suited to be a mother anyway. All I want is you."

And that was that. He loved her the way a man without equipment could. He showered her with kisses and ran his fingers across her body, trying to feel her, to know her.

It didn't last.

-x-

She stood atop the tower, looking down at him with love in her eyes.

"If you have any last words, now's the time." the Queen uttered

Not their Queen, though. Theirs was standing beside him, watching it all unfold.

"Dracarys." Missandei said 

Her eyes met his, and through that gaze alone she conveyed her true last words.

And he knew what he needed to do. 

As the blade met her neck, he turned away, unable to watch the end.

The pull in his heart stopped.

His soulmate was gone, and he would have to live the rest of his life without her.

Still, he would fulfil her last request, the task she entrusted to him in her last moments.

_Protect my people._


	2. Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all soulmates end up together.

Mychel Redfort sighed, and aimed his arrow at yet another game. 

Yet his heart wasn't in it. After all, he would be separated from his soulmate in a matter of days.

Permanently.

His life was governed by politics since he was old enough to bear arms, and while he had some freedom to do what he liked, he didn't have it in things that truly mattered.

Like making his soulmate - the woman he loved - his lady wife. 

Her father was the bloody King of Seven Kingdoms. Yet somehow that didn't matter, not when she was born out of wedlock.

Well, if he wasn't allowed to marry her, then he would part from her on friendly terms.

He would make their last days together truly memorable.

That way, she won't hold it against him when the inevitable happened.

His bride-to-be, Ysilla, was beautiful and delicate, but she was also shy to a fault.

She didn't have Mya's courage, or Mya's spirit. 

Mychel wanted to hate her, but he couldn't. She was as much a pawn in this game as he was.

He looked towards the door as it opened, and there was Mya, with her usual smile, reserved only for him.

"I heard you are planning to break up with me." she said 

"Not by choice." he assured her "You are my soulmate, and nothing would change that. But you know how it is."

"We could change it." she said thoughtfully "We could write to the King and ask him to legitimize me..."

At that, he laughed.

"Joffrey?" he managed to ask between bouts of laughter "The Long Night would return before that little prick would do something like that. He'll probably refuse out of spite. That, and you would threaten his claim if he were to legitimize you."

Mya pursed her lips, but said nothing, knowing he was telling the truth.

"No." he said seriously "We must adjust and accept the hand we've been dealt."

Mya nodded, with sad eyes.

"So if our love has to go out..." he grinned "Let it go out with a bang."

She nodded eagerly as he carried her off to the bedchamber. Both of them were grinning widely at their final act of defiance.

-x-

The wedding was a grand affair, and every member of the nobility in the Vale was invited.

As he danced with his new bride, he realized that his soulmate was not there, and would never be again.

"Is something the matter?" Ysilla asked him, gently

_Everything._

It was what he wanted to say, but he couldn't. Not now, and not ever.

"Nothing much." he said "Just tired, is all."

_Tired of the politics, of dancing to the tune of our parents._

His eye caught a movement from the outside, and his eyes widened when he saw Mya. Her hand was held by that of his brother, Jon Redfort, the only other person who knew their secret.

He let go of Ysilla's hand and made his way over to them, visibly angry.

"Why did you bring her here?" he demanded "Why are you making this harder than it already is?"

"I thought you'd want to have one last dance together." Jon mumbled

"Well, you thought wrong." he said sharply, more sharply than he intended

"Mychel..." Mya spoke up "He meant nothing wrong."

"He is just rubbing salt in our wounds." Mychel said bitterly "I think you should leave, the both of you."

They nodded, and left, with their heads bowed.

He watched them until they were out of sight, then he returned to the feast, shoulders slumped.

"Not all soulmates end up together." he muttered bitterly


	3. The Beauty and the Tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One simple action can delight a heart.

From the day they were old enough to walk, he was her quiet shadow. Always watching her, and protecting her. 

Whenever she was hurt, he was there to patch it and he whispered words of encouragement into her ear. When she was not involved, however, he would stand by quietly, always attentive. Always eager to please. 

He spent his free time in the castle's library, reading in silence. 

It was around that time that she, Naerys Targaryen, felt that pull around him, and realized the truth.

That he, Aemon Targaryen, her older brother, was her soulmate.

It was around that time that she learned of her father's plans as well. Plans which she didn't agree with.

"We need to talk." her and Aemon's elder brother, Aegon, spoke

"I don't want to talk." Naerys responded "I know what your talk will lead to, and I don't want it."

She tried to walk past, but Aegon grabbed her wrist.

"You will listen to me when I talk." he growled

It was at that point that Aemon walked out of the library, and saw them.

"Naerys...?" he asked, uncertain what to make of the whole thing

Naerys gave him a watery smile.

"We were just talking." Aegon said flippantly "Father plans to marry us when I come of age, which will happen in two months."

"Is that so?" Aemon asked

"It is." Aegon said proudly

"I don't want to marry him!" Naerys protested "I want to marry you! We are soulmates and you know this!"

"We all must do our duty." Aemon said solemnly "Even if we don't like it."

-x-

"Why did you say that?" Naerys asked as soon as they were alone

"Because I don't want to incite the wrath of our father and brother." Aemon told her "That and I don't want them to know what I have planned."

Just then, a servant came to them. 

"Your carriage is ready." she announced "Everything is set for your tour of the Seven Kingdoms."

She winked at them and left.

"Come, sister." Aemon extended a hand to her and she took it "The carriage won't wait, and neither would the tour guide."

He helped her enter the carriage, before entering himself. The seats were comfortable, and the tour guide - who turned out to be one of Aemon's close friends - smiled knowingly at them.

"Where to?" he asked for sake of keeping appearances

"Dorne." Aemon said without hesitation "We'll be able to hide in plain sight there."

Naerys wrapped her arms around him, delighted at this turn of events.


	4. Forbidden Fruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to resist tasting the forbidden fruit, or seizing something you've been denied all your life.

For the umpteenth time, Rhaegar Targaryen sighed.

The stifling, suffocating atmosphere didn't sit well with him. He would cast wary looks in his father's direction every once in a while. He watched the tournament attentively.

Dusk began to fall, and a knight he had never seen before came into the arena. They wore an unfamiliar sigil at that: a white tree with a laughing face etched onto it. 

Rhaegar felt the pull tugging at his heart at the sight. He smiled. Maybe this was just what he needed to escape.

The mystery knight was his soulmate.

By their sigil, he could tell they were from the North. He made a mental note to pay the North a visit and ascertain their identity.

He couldn't help but chuckle when he saw them unhorse three other knights one after another.

And for a split second, their gaze met his.

He grinned, feeling like a young boy again. 

His friend, Jon Connington, gave him a strange look.

-x-

When his father demanded him to find out who they were, Rhaegar jumped at the opportunity.

He scoured the woods high and low, wishing to find them and discover who they really were.

To find out who his soulmate was.

"Looking for me?" an amused voice drawled

He didn't expect them to come forward just like that.

He turned around, and saw the most beautiful woman he ever saw. 

Her short black hair framed her face, and her eyes were alight with a flame of defiance.

"Do you feel oppressed by tradition as well?" he spoke before he could stop himself "Is that why you felt the need to compete?"

"Well, yes." she admitted "But that was not my main reason."

Rhaegar said nothing. He just looked at her expectantly.

"My friend was slighted by their squires." she explained "I was hoping to get them to teach their squires a lesson through the ransom system."

"I see." he smiled "I think your act was very selfless."

"How about you?" she skillfully changed the subject "Do you feel oppressed?"

"Very." he said with a solemn expression "They expect me to govern the kingdom, when all I want is to be left alone with my harp and my books. Having to listen to my father's mad ramblings and put up with my brother's superiority complex is taxing as well."

"Careful." she teased "They might overhear you."

"True." he paused "What about you?"

"They betrothed me to a drunkard." she scoffed "One who really gets around at that."

"May I ask your name?" he requested politely

"Lyanna. Lyanna Stark." she revealed "Oh, and one more thing."

"Yes?"

"I like your songs." she praised "You are an outstanding harp player."

For some reason, her compliment warmed his heart, and when she fled, he felt more light-hearted than he did in a long time.

-x-

"Well, did you find him?" his father demanded "The mystery knight?"

"I did. He was big, bigger than most men are." Rhaegar lied "He threatened to beat me up if I revealed his identity to anyone, sorry."

Before his father could retort, the grand maester's assistant entered, clearly exhausted. He approached Rhaegar with a solemn face.

"Sorry to interrupt, but..." he panted "We found out that your wife, Elia...she'll die if she bears any more children."

The news hit Rhaegar hard. They spelled the end of his plan to sire three children.

Unless...

He got up and left abruptly. He could feel his father's gaze on him as he did.

But he didn't care. 

Let his father rant and rave. Soon it would be over, and then he'll depose his father.

-x-

"You want me to what?" Lyanna managed to utter, clearly surprised

"Run away." Rhaegar repeated "Run away with me."

"I can't..." Lyanna protested feebly "My betrothal..."

"I thought you felt oppressed by tradition." Rhaegar countered "I thought you didn't want to marry him."

At this, Lyanna's expression changed.

"You're my soulmate." he confessed

"And you're mine." she acknowledged

"So let's do this." he repeated "Let's throw our shackles aside."

She placed her hand in his, and the pact was sealed.


	5. Fugitive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's a fugitive, with a price on his head. Fortunately, he is not alone.

Theon's eyes darted across the landscape. Something felt wrong. Very wrong.

His companion limped over to him with the aid of a tree branch which served as a makeshift cane. His right leg and his chest were heavily bandaged.

They had found shelter in an abandoned hovel in the very heart of Riverlands.

"Easy." Theon admonished "Don't push yourself. In your condition, it could be deadly."

"Maybe I deserve it." the other muttered "My fault..."

Theon whirled around to face his soulmate...one of them, anyway. 

"If you say it's your fault one more time, I will smack you." Theon grabbed the other by the shoulders and shook them roughly "If anything, you were a victim in this whole mess. I shudder to think what would have happened had I turned my back on you as my father wanted."

"Why did you choose me over him anyway?"

"You're the best person in the Seven Kingdoms." Theon said "You're one of my soulmates. Of course I would pick your side over his, any day, at any time."

The other seemed to relax and soon fell into a deep sleep.

-x-

Once they reached Riverrun, Theon had found that the welcoming committee was anything but warm.

Towards him anyway.

His soulmate was a different story.

"Nephew." the Blackfish greeted, with a genuine concern etched on his features 

"Hello, uncle." Robb smiled weakly

It was clear that only Theon's support kept him from falling.

"Bring him inside!" Blackfish ordered his men "Tell the servants to draw a bath and prepare a bed. And fetch a Maester."

"Are you sure...you want to help me...?" Robb asked weakly "The Crown will cause you troubles for aiding a wanted fugitive...Ow!"

He winced as Theon smacked him in the rear, hard.

"I did warn you." he said in response to Robb's wounded look "The Robb I knew would never say such a thing. The Robb I knew would never give up."

"The Robb you knew is dead." Robb whispered "He died at the massacre of the Twins, with his men...with his wife and unborn child..."

They heard the sound of a branch snapping. They turned around and saw several armed men displaying the enemy's sigil at their chests.

Theon and the Blackfish pulled out their swords at once.

"Take him." the Blackfish ordered without looking back "Bring him inside and then fortify the castle. Should we die, keep him safe, no matter what."

"Live, Robb." Theon said "Live for me."

Lacking the strength to resist, Robb let the men of Riverrun lead him to the safety of the castle. The drawbridge was raised once they were inside, and the archers appeared on the walls, ready to defend the castle.

And himself.

He watched as Theon smiled at him, and charged.

That was the last time Robb saw his soulmate alive.


End file.
